


Two Black Cats

by SW_LB



Series: My complements [9]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SW_LB/pseuds/SW_LB
Summary: Rest in peace Chadwick Boseman. I started writing this some time ago and I thought it was time to post. Wakanda forever!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: My complements [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061096
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Two Black Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Rest in peace Chadwick Boseman. I started writing this some time ago and I thought it was time to post. Wakanda forever!

Ladybug dropped onto the roof of the building where Chat had agreed to meet for their evening patrol. Her ears perked up at a strange noise, she thought she could hear murmuring from the top of the building she was on just on the other side of one of the chimneys. It was most unusual for there to be anyone else up here, let alone at this time of night.

Dropping into a low stance, she quickly covered the ground to the side of the chimney. As stealthy as possible, she peeked around the edge. Two dark forms were sitting on the peak of the roof facing away from her.

As she listened, she could make out Chat’s voice, but the other was much deeper with a strange accent that she couldn’t place. They were much broader in the shoulders than Chat. The suit they were wearing was gorgeous, there was an inherent texture to it with beautiful silver highlights, and she could just make out what looked like a necklace of silver claws or teeth that encircled their neck. Their mask wholly covered their face, but it was definitely feline.

She knew she should let them know she was here, but she wanted to listen to them a bit just to be sure it wasn’t another akuma influencing Chat. Mind you, the person’s suit was nowhere as garish as the ones Hawkmoth habitually created, so that was a good sign. Ladybug was about to announce her presence when suddenly the strangers mask disappeared, revealing a person that Ladybug thought she might have seen on the news recently.

She finally caught the first clear words as the man spoke, “thank you for discussing this with me young warrior. I feared that I would have to engage in combat to reveal the nature of your powers.”

Ladybug’s breathe caught at this statement, what had Chat revealed? Her mind whirled in confusion.

“No problem, your highness. It was just lucky that we bumped into each other the way we did, and that was a bit of a stretch as we are you know both _black cats.”_ Ladybug could instantly picture Chat wiggling his eyebrows, well, he was still as dorky as ever.

“I am not sure I understand the reference,” the man stated solemnly.

Chat wiggled a little uncomfortably, “Oh, well here, black cats are considered bad luck or a bad omen.”

“Very strange, little one, very strange indeed, where I come from black cats are a symbol of power. In fact, only the king wears the black panther habit.”

“Well, I am not a king, and I do seem to have my share of bad luck.”

“Well, tonight I have had the fortune of meeting another black cat, and I am happy to learn he is an ally and not an enemy. As I told you, I am seeking to reclaim any Wakandan Vibranium that had been stolen by Ulysses Klaue, when my sister saw you and your compatriot she was sure that your suits have similar properties to mine. The hits you and her have taken would have been catastrophic to a normal person, but, well here we sit.”

Chat giggled, “if you had said CATostrofic with My Lady here, she would have said that all black cats use bad puns.”

“Ah, you speak of your partner the one they call Ladybug. She seems a formidable hero. I hope to make her acquaintance at some point.”

“You are in luck she should be around in a bit we are to meet up tonight, not far from here.” Chat sighed and looked at his hands, laying in his lap.

“What is the matter, my young friend? You seem forlorn.”

“Well, it’s Ladybug, we make a great team, and she is my bestest friend in the whole world, but well I sometimes feel, I don’t know like something is wrong, doesn’t line up,” throwing his hand up in the air, “broken, I dunno.?” Chat sank back in exasperation.

Ladybug had settled with her back to the chimney. Chat didn’t often talk about himself, and this certainly wasn’t her goofy, upbeat partner she was used to.

The man chuckled as he spoke softly, “Chat Noir, I know of what you speak. My general chides me all the time. When I see a very close friend of mine, I tend to become overwhelmed. She says I freeze, but it is more like I have to take a moment to admire her.”

“Ya I feel like that with Ladybug, she is too beautiful and vibrant and well Ladybug, but lately it feels like we. I don’t know. Aren’t connecting?”

“Indeed, but what motivates her? And you, what motivates you? With Nakia and me, we had to figure out what motivated us. She is strong and brave, but we did not always see the same thing. So, what do you think motivates your Ladybug?”

She could hear chat sigh, “well above all is her fierce loyalty to our city. She will do anything to protect Paris. I remember when we started, you know when we first met and she was unsure, but suddenly this look came over her face, and you know I actually felt sorry for Hawkmoth, she can be very determined.”

“Oh yes, I know that look I have seen it on Nakia many a time. Since arriving in Paris, I have also looked into you and your Ladybug, and you are not wrong. I have met other heroes, and she is a formidable warrior. I fear I would not wish to meet her in battle.”

It was chat's turn to chuckle, “I have been on the receiving end a few times, and she is well, miraculous!”

“Indeed, but this is normal, we are what people have named us, heroes, it is our responsibility to do battle to protect those less fortunate. But what else do you think motivates her?”

“To be honest, the protection of our identities. She says it is to keep our families and us safe, but I am not so sure. You and others do not stay hidden. Right now, I can see your face; I don’t think it makes you less safe.”

“Ahh but some of us have other ways to keep our loved ones secure. You would not believe if I told you of some of the things that are done to keep my home in Wakanda protected from harm.”

Chat blew a raspberry, “I guess that’s half the problem, I have no loved ones I want to keep safe.” He shook his head, “no that’s not true it's just my father is just so controlling so that sometimes don’t feel loved at home, and I would never want to hurt my friends, but they don’t get to see me much so I guess I don't think about it the same way that she does.”

“So, tell me what is important to you.”

“Well, for the most part, I would have to say protecting Paris, but well, I guess deep down I feel it’s a bit of a lie. And I can tell you one thing my Lady hates liars. To be totally honest, it’s the freedom that being Chat that is most important and the thrill of being with My Lady. Of course, I want to protect the city and its citizens, but this lets me be who I want to be. I dunno maybe I need to let someone else take my ring. Maybe I'm just not cut out to be a hero.”

Ladybug bug looked solemnly at her knees she knew chat was not always as happy as he made himself out to be, but she never realized the depths.

“Listen to me, my friend” intoned the man, “I think your partner would have told you by now if you had let her down. We are all harder on ourselves than others are. You will need time to fully adapt to each other. Allow yourself some time to grow and mature. If your Lady values truth as much as you have said she does, start there. Tell her what you value and why. She will likely reciprocate. You might find there is more. But communication is a must. Do you communicate during your battles?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Well, your relationship is no different. One of the things you must make sure you do is it listen it’s one thing to think you’re listening it’s another to actually listen and that she will appreciate that. I’ve watched you two in combat on the what you call Ladyblog, and it's quite incredible. You two play cat and mouse all the time with your enemies, suddenly she has this way of coming up with some sort of crazy thing and then turning it to her advantage. You do a great job of taken care of her while she does this. I’ve seen the clips where you’ve taken hits for her and I would be proud to have a partner like you. Do not give up hope. You are just as crucial to the battle.

Ladybug could feel tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. The man was right; he had taken a lot of hits for her, and she was grateful for it. She was going to try and be a better partner as well. She quickly picked herself up and moved herself to the edge of the roof, shooting her yoyo into the night. She would return shortly to introduce herself to the other black cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a [drawing](https://sandwormsladybugs.tumblr.com/image/170703833443) that I commissioned some time ago from the amazing twindoodle of these two black cats


End file.
